Ark8 Episode 2: I am Keyth Tasanagi!
Participants *Keyth *Junsei *Yami *Yuna *Oujin Shishigami *Onigami Okami Okami Vs Keyth! ((((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgUqq2SbCqM)) Keyth blinked... he could hear.. the sounds of screaming. Yelling at the top of their lungs. ' KEYTH NO! PLEASE KEYTH, AGGHHH!' He saw his younger sisters body about to get ripped apart by a vicious beast which forced him to wake up in a cold sweat. Gasping for air he held his chest. Everything around him began to crumble leaving him on top of a pillar by himself as he looked around him. The wind began to pick heavily blowing his hair all over the place. He was naked... He closed his eyes... and he could hear it. Laughter... the laughter of a demonic creature. " Get out of my head..." He said shaking his head left to right as he sat up. " I am you, you am I, I am you, You am I..." The voices said over and over before it blended into one Demonic scream " I AM...OKAMI." BOOOMM!! A Large sonic boom errupted from Keyths body in this sick dream as he shouted at the top of his lungs. The images of millions dying by the hands of men in the Tasanagi family for generations and generations strecthed on. Even showing Nobunaga and his reign. " YOU ARE THE DEMON WOLF, OF THE TASANAGI BLOOD LINE... ARENT YOU!?!? I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, NOW LEAVE ME BEEE!! AHHHH!" Keyth began to shout, though to him his screams were muffled as the sky turned into a crimsion red above his head. The ground shattered and he began to fall into darkness. " I WILL CONSUME YOU... HAHAHAH! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY SINCE THAT BLASTED HUMAN KEYOME DESTORYED MEEEEEEE..." The Demonic beast began to wrap its hands around Keyths body as it formed into a large Demonic Oni. (http://th09.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2012/261/2/a/oni_demon_by_d4rkharlequin-d4wh0ur.jpg How it looked.) Keyth sturggled in its grasp. " FOOLISH CHILD, YOU COMING TO THE SHINTO REALM WAS A GRAVE MISTAKE. THIS IS WHERE I CAN TRULY MANIFEST MYSELF AND BE RID OF YOU AND RUN FREE ONCE AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAAH!" Keyth closed his eyes as he braced himself. " NO... I TOLD MY FATHER, I WOULDNT FALL INTO THE DARKNESS... LIKE HE DID... AND I MEANT THAT.." He said to the beast as he began to swallow him whole. "I TOLD HIM... THAT I WOULD BE BETTER THAN HIM, AND ILL BE DAMNED! IF A FUCKING FILTHY DEMON... " He said as Okami's hands began to shake as Keyth began to pull the beasts hands apart from his body. " WHAT... HOW CAN THIS BE!?!" Keyth began to shout as he used all of his strength to break free. " IS GONNA BE THE.... END OF ME! YOU SEE... YOU CANT BEAT ME... IM KEYTH TASANAGI.. LEADER OF THE ARASUMARU CLAN.."((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epFoQHZu0w4)) " AND... ALL... AROUND... BAD...ASSSSS AAGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" With a burst of golden Chi he knocked the beast back by a great distance. IN this reality of a dream he began to fly staring at Okami from afar. " THIS... THIS CANNOT BE... THATS... THAT CHI COLOR.." Keyth clenched his fist and extended his right hand as his blade manifested in his hand, gripping it with both hands his chi began to flourish around his body. " ILL SHOW YOU, WHO YOUR DEALING WITH..." He said as his blade flashed into a bright light, he pressed his right hand forward, all of his blades energy seaped into the pores of his skin and his arm began to glow a birght golden. The images of his father doing something similar gave him the idea. " I GOT THIS ONE.... FROM MY POPS. ITS A MESSAGE FROM HIM!" Okami began to shake in fear as he looked at Keyth from afar. He could See Keyomes body behind him. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEsO0vTvTj0)) " NO... NO THIS JUST, ISNT POSSIBLE! I WONT BE TAKEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU TASANAGI! " Okami showed his true form a large Demonic wolf as he began to charge at Keyth. Keyths body sprouted golden wings as his hand began to glow brighter and brighter. Keyomes body manifested behind Keyth a blue aura around his body. " Like that son... Show him. The power of The Tasanagi.." Keyth smirked. " After you... old man.." They both stretched there arms out as Chi began to glow in a bright golden around there arms and body. And in Unison.. " OBLITHERATING... GOLDEN.. STRIKE!!" The said at the same time as there bodies took off in shots of Chi right into Okami meeting him in a clash for power. But both of The Tasanagi's power together seemed to be to much for the beast as its body was shattered into bits of dark matter. " NOW KEYTH!" Keyome said. " RIGHT!" Keyths body flew into the dark matter, spreading his arms out as he began to consume the very demonic essences of Okami, he was destoryed for good this time. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwXAh9t8E7E))Keyths body devoured him whole and his hair changed into a bright white as he drifted down from the sky. Keyomes body smirked and crossed his arms as he watched his son land on one knee. " Thats... my boy.." Keyth looked up at Keyome reaching out to him. " HEY.. WAIT!" " This wont be the last... of me. That you see. I am watching you. I've been here, in this realm for sometime... watching you. You've been really strong. And im very proud of you. Keyth." Keyome said as his body began to disperse. " Find your path out there, and show them.... what a Tasanagi. Is made of..." Keyth, confused and startled continued to reach out for his father as he dispersed. A bright flash of light woke Keyth up from his slumber as he lay in a patch of grass by his lonesome. His hair a snow white, and his eyes a bright blue. He had horns coming out of his head to signify his ONi lienage. Along with Okami's wolf like ears on his head. His skin tone was lighter... and he had silver gauntlets on his hands. His muscle mass had leaned itself, and he had a large white tail. ".... This.. cant be real.." He said looking up at the moon from the grass plains. " Dad, where ever you are out there..." He said pointing at the moon. " IM GONNA FIND YOU!" ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcpGIVbPYrI)) The sound of soliders charging and marching into one area all at once like a stampede rushed into the plains as Keyth turned his head to the right he'd eye the soliders. All of the wearing Samurai attire. And infront stood a large man... "...He's fucking huge." Keyth said turning himself to eye the large blonde haired man in the front liines. He was on a horse of some kind. It had large wings while everyone else were on normal horses except a few generals and such. Keyth turned to face the 1000 men strong. "...Tch..." He clenched his fist as the men all stopped to eye the young male. "...State your name, foul demon." Said the leader of the men. " Bringing a whole army out for little ol me...im flattered." The blonde haired male got off of his horse and stood at his massive height. " Do not play coy monster. We were noted of your arrival. Look at these lands. You were in a sleep for 2 days, and within that sleep you created a orb of energy over your body..." Keyth looked back, and noticed the large orb around them. "...Heh.." He said shaking his head. "...Guess i did.." he said dropping his hands. " Look, im not even sure as to why im here, i just need yo find my friends alright dude?" The blonde haired male pointed his staff at Keyth. " Silences foul demon, you shall be vanquished here, and this realm cleasned of your evil before you are able to prosper. I do not know, how you came to this world. But you shall be eleminated. Okami..." He said the name which made Keyth cringe. " Hey bud, my names Keyth, Keyth Tasanagi. Not this Okami fellow.." " I SAID SILENCES DAMN YOU! You can not trick me with your misguided words..." He said pointing his weapon at the young Tasanagi forcing him to back up. "...Say... good bye." Keyths eyes lit up as he looked into the orb of the weapon. Keyth put his hands up as a blast of chi, a literal BLAST of chi errupted from the orb engulfing Keyths body as he screamed out in pain. The blonde haired man smiled as he dropped his weapon, watching the young demon burn to death. '"AHHHHH! AAHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHH!!" Yet.. that expression changed quickly. Keyths body began to heal just as quickly as it was burned. In a fedo postion Keyths body slowly began to recover from the wounds. " This... this cannot be..." He said clenching tightly to his weapon. " Take him back to the dungeon!... I wish to have him cut opened and examined.." The blonde haired man said getting back onto his animal as he began to ride off. Keyth looked up, only to get struck across the face with the butt of a shield, right across the nose. "Must have slipped my mind..." His eyes fluttered as he began to wake, looking left to right. He was in chains, shackles more like it. Plasterd against a wall. IN the real world, Keyths inhuman strength would have allowed him to break free, but not here. He grunted pulling and tugging at the chains before finally giving up with a sigh. He slummped down and his head dropped. "... Just my fucking luck.." Looking around he'd see a gaurd staring him down. "...An Oni.. a real life oni.." Said the gaurd as he eyed Keyth through the gate. " Heh..yeah.. guess im an Oni.." " wow, so you can speak too!" " Clearly man.. im talking to you now.." " Hey, is it true you eat children!!?" "..I havent aten any kids, i love kids i want some of my own some day." The guard blinked. " Your an Odd Oni.." " Yeah!? Coming from the guy who just met one for the first time, DIDNT KNOW WE HAD A FUCKING ONI EXPERT IN HERE!" Keyth said getting hot headed as usual. The gaurd jumped and then spat at his stomach." OOOOOH i cant wait till we cut you open! You evil enity you!" He said storming out and leaving Keyth by his lonesome again. His head dropped and a white puff of sigh exited his lips. " Man... i wish claymore were here.." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRtRbpcTsJc)) In the middle of Keyths chest. " WHAT.. WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON NOW MAN!?!?" He said sounding almost fed up with the random occurences. A dark orb, and a white one exited his chest as they both grew a face and small hands and arms. each holding a food eating utencil. "Junsei-kunn...This isnt lord Okami..." Said the black one with a light voice. while the white one had a dark and echoing one. " OF COURSE YAMI... IT ISNT, ITS THAT KEYTH BOY. HE'S A TASANAGI YOU KNOW." The white one hiccuped and then smiled. " Ooooh... so he's just another tool. Hello new Tasnagi tooll." Said the one known as Junsei. " Tch, Shut the hell up before i break you in half and eat your head you turd stain! IM NOT A FUCKING TOOL!" The black one tapped his nose with its giant fork. " Oh but all Tasanagi's are tools to lord Okami." " YEAH WELL LORD OKAMI'S DEAD YOU PENIS FACE..." The white one spoke up. " FOOL! Lord Okami does not die! You speak heateans words. " "OH!? THEN WHY DO I LOOK LIKE HIM, AND WHY ISNT HE HERE!!?" They both looked at one anotehr question marks popping out above there heads before they both nodded. " He is clearly. On Vacation." Keyths head dropped as his body went limp. "....ah screw it.." The white one floated about. " either way, we serve you now. But we shall call you Tool boy." " No, No. Lets call him Arasu." " Arasu!? Why not call me Keyth!?!?" " Keyth is a horrible name." Said the black one. " yes its very, very generic." Said the white one. "WHY YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD, ILL KILL YOU BOTH!" " My, my what a temper, may we leave master Arasu here to his lonesome?" They both were about to come up with an idea before the doors on his cell were opened. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd3SAmb4d3I)) With the slow creeking of the door. The air blew in slowly. The two entites of dark and light began to fly around the room frantically. Keyths nose twitched, his since of smell on the hightened level of a dog. A girl entered. ((http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130901041934/narutofanon/images/f/fc/Blackhair.jpg)) Long jet black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She had a bucket in her hand and a rag. The two entites had hiddden themselves once the girl arrived into the room. Keyths cheeks burned a bright red as he looked at her from afar. She bowed. " Hello, Okami." She said bowing and then approaching him. " I was told, to wash you by the emperoress before you were taken to be examined by our docotrs. It is with great honor that i get to meet such a demon like yourself. You are a legend you know." Keyths cheeks burned a bright red as he began to wiggle left to right. " welllll i am pretty famous you knoww." He said moving in the formation of a worm. The girl staring blankly. " Yes, your murder count in the past is quite high." He dropped his head, another sigh exiting his lips in a puff of white. " What if i told ya, i wasnt Okami.." he said shaking his head. " Im my own person, my names Keyth, Keyth Tasanagi.." She shook her head as she began to bathe in naked body while he hung from the chains. " Impossible, the Tasanagi's have been extinct since they were banished to the real world 2,000 years ago." Keyth blinked. " Yeah right, and let me guess.. You were there when it happened." She nodded. " I was." His facial expression softned as he began to listen intentively to the young girl. "...So, why were they kicked out." " Tampering with the Darkarts. They created things they shouldnt and Kiken, tried to start a revolt on the emperour for his wife. He even went to you to do it, dont you remember?" She said looking up at him. " Guess... it slipped my mind.." Keyth said closing his eyes. After 30 minutes or so she stood. " There, all clean." She said bowing again. "...Say, you wouldnt mind letting me out would ya?" He said giving her a bright smile. " If i were, to release you. Then i would be killed." She said returning the smile. "...Oh..." He said looking down and closing his eyes again. " It was nice speaking with you Okami. Goodbye." " w-wait.. I didnt catch your name." The girl stopped, and turned around to Keyth tilting her head to the right. " Yuna." She said smiling and then making her way out of the door. "...Yuna..." He said as sat there in silences for a few moments. " Is Master tool falling in looooove." Said the white one, who appeared to be an angel, while the other looked like a demon. " Tch... why dont you shut the hell up, and let me outta here. I gotta find my friends." " But i thought we were your friends." Keyth shot the creature an evil glare which made it qwiver in fear before it finally nodded its head. " Ok,Ok." It floated over to the shackles and using a bit of chi snapped the chains with the flick of a thump, making it turn into dust. " There ya go." Keyth dropped down to his knees before he finally stood. Gripping a pair of sack pants in the corner he began to steretch. " This isnt my first prison break... boys..." He said smiling, that smile turning into a devious one. " Watch... and learn.." "...Fucking Keyth..." BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!! ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOhNMgPK_c4)) " WHAT, HE'S ESCAPED?!" Said the Emperor as he pointed at his door. " CATCH THAT MONSTER, NOW!" All of the soliders began to charge out of the castle and out into the town below. " Ahhhhh! There gaining on us!" Keyth looked back at the Archers as they began to fire there arrows at him. His senses and reflex's had increased so much he was able to litterally zip through them WITH FINESSSE. Something he didnt even believe in. He' land on a food stand, cutting a flip. " LETS... GOOOO!" BOOOOM! A sonic boom of air pressure was blasted behind him as a sonic boom of lightning flaired off of his body as he began to leave the gaurdsman in the dust. The arrows chained behind him, falling down from the sky one by one, yet he continud to zip through them. " IVE NEVER RAN THIS FAST IN MY LIFE! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!" He ran up a building his body going high into the air as he floated. Arrows still following him. " ALRIGHT LETS TEST THIS POWER OUT!" Keyth closed his eyes pressing his hands out as he mimicked the emperor. " IM GONNA BE LIKE TETSU RYOJI, IM A FUCKING SUPERHERO NOWWW!!" He said as a beam of red lightning flaired from his hands destorying the arrows. His body took off further into the air as he glided. " AAHHHHH!" His chi coated around his body as he stopped now hundreths of feet in the air. " I think i lost em.." " THINK AGAINN!" Said the entity known as Junsei as he pointed at the large Dragon with a commander on it flying right in at Keyth. " AHHHH SO YOU WANNA PLAY HUH!" Keyth took off a sonic boom exploding from his body as he darted to dragon. His hands meeting the beasts mouth in a clash of power. " HOW CAN THIS BE.... YOUR POWER... EQUALS THAT OF A GOD... DAMN YOU DEMON!" Said the commander. " AHHH WHY DONT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! HERE LETS GO ON A RIDE SHALL WE! GETTIE UP SALLY MAE!" Keyth said as he uh... kicked the dragon in the balls, making it fly even higher into space almost. Keyth kicked off the giant lizard, and then tackled them both. Making them soar down to the ground with him, explosions of sonic booms followed behind his body as he continued to travel down with the dragon in his left arm and the commander in his right. " HERE, YOU GUYS forgot this!" He'd toss them back at the large castle causing a large explosion to follow. The emperor stood on the roof top of his large castle glaring at Keyth from afar. "....Damn you, Okami." His wife walked to his side as she pointed. " He is... so graceful."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9N3tIlEJNc)) Keyth could be seen dancing in the air, gloating of sorts. " I TOLD YOU MUTHAFUCKERS, I AINT EVER SCARED! MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" He said firing energy beams out of his hands at soliders left to right. He'd land on the ground with a loud BOOOM! In a field he could see the army charging at him. Keyth got down into a sprinter stance as his body began to glow a bright gold. " LETS GOOOOO!!" He said taking off at the crowd. If someone were looking from afar they'd see the bodies going airbourne left to right as Keyth blasted through them with unbreakable force. " I AM KEYTH TASANAGI!!!" " MASTER TOOL! MASTER TOOL!" Keyth looked to his right. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PanHua0iBAE)) A large monster in chains could be seen being brought out to face the young barbarian. Keyth pointed at the large monster. " I AM KEYTH, TASANAGI! BEAST, OF THE ARASUMARU! AND YOU WILL SHOW ME, RESPECT! AGGHHHHHHHHH!" He leaped high into the air, sending a quaking punch at the monsters head knocking it back by 10 feet before it recovered and stood back up straight. Keyth landed and began to charge at the creature again but this time it retailated with a smack as it sent him flying into a forrest 200 feet out. His body smashing into trees all over before he finally crashed into a stone wall. " Ughhnn..." Keyth said he dropped down to the ground face first. The giant could be seen approaching from afar. Standing up he'd whipe the blood from his jaw. " AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keyth said pointing. "My.. what an animal." Said Junsei as he shook his head. The gauntlets on Keyths hands retracted claws due to his rage. " Huh..." He said looking up at the claws and then back at the monster. "...ALRIGHT THEN!" He said leaping high into the air again. " AHHHHHHHHH! YAH,YAH,YAH,YAH,YAAHHH!" He said with each and every slash that was made to the giant. The large beast taking all of the hits finally punched Keyth into a water fall a bit off from there current postion. getting smashed through the stone he landed on the other side badly brusied and bleeding. " Master Tool! We could escape, give up and let us flee!"((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM)) ".... Im.. Im... not goonna give up.." Keyth said as he stood up wobbling left to right. " THE ARASUMARU......" He said getting images of Claymore, Densuke, Amy, Akasha, Kamuza, and even Ginsei. " NEVER... GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!" He said roaring as his eyes turned into a bright red as he roared, his scream turning into an animals roar as his chi exploded from his body. " He's soaking up so much power Yami!" Said Junsei as he gripped a hold of a tree, to withstand Keyths chi pressure. "......." Lowering his head he took a deep breathe and placed his right hand out. ".....Just.... like dad..." He said opening his eyes and looking at the creature as his sword appeared and then dispersed going into the pores of his arms. "....Just like you dad..." He said as the ground under him began to errupt and explode as he collected the chi into that one limb. " ILL DEFEAT ALL THE ODDS!!!!" His arm felt like it was going to explode. It was extremly painful due to Keyths arm not being indestructable like his fathers. " OBLITERHATING....." He said readying himself as he aimed his fist high at the beast. " GOLDEN... STRIKKEE!!" He said as his body exploded forward. Pushing off the ground with remarkable speed his fist collided with the giants jaw with so much force and power, that he punched the beasts jaw right off. Blood exploded from destorying of the flesh causing the monster to fall down to its death as Keyth drifted won to the ground holding his arm in agonizing pain. " Ughn... ah... it hurts.." He said as he began to black out. " Junsei, Junsei, what do we do Junsei??" " Shhh Yami. We have to hide Master Tool, or the enemies will find him, and have him killed. Quick." He'd poof into a white cloud evnatually his body turned into a small child with white hair, the other one did the same except it had black of course. The two side-kicks pulled Keyths body to a cave... near Samurai's passing. Letting him recooperate himself back to health through sleep. < To Ark 8 Ep 1 To Ark 8 Ep 3 > Category:Ark 8